


Moving On

by 2bees_igotaheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bees_igotaheart/pseuds/2bees_igotaheart
Summary: Moving On- Sarah and The SundaysJack breaks up with his girlfriend Harper after finding out she was cheating on him. To cheer him up his friends Max, Stacy, and Eliot spend a day with him.orEliot likes Jack but Jack is slow and Max has to snack some sense into him for him to realize he likes Eliot back.
Relationships: Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline, Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Kudos: 13





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Jack: 22  
> Eliot: 20  
> Max: 22  
> Stacy: 21  
> Harper: 20
> 
> **Slight Smut Warning**

"Wake up!" Max screamed jumping on Jack's bed Stacy and Eliot standing nearby throwing ice cubes at his face because that's true friendship right there.

Once he woke up Jack started throwing the ice cubes at Stacy, Eliot, and Max laughing at his best friends' behavior.

Once the four stopped throwing Max, Stacy, and Eliot sat next to Jack. "Ok no more moping around and being sad, we are taking you out for some moving on," Stacy explained standing up and pulling Jack with her, "we know you miss Harriet-"

"Harper" Jack corrects.

"Whatever- listen I hated that bitch" Stacy finished Max and Eliot nodding in agreement.

"Why?" Jack questions.

"The same reason we haven't talked in 6 fucking months." Eliot answers.

Max explains, "She hated us everytime we came over she answered the door and said you weren't home-"

"or were sick" Stacy adds.

"which was complete bullshit" Max finishes.

Jack seems to consider these words before getting up and grabbing clothes, "Then let's start moving on." Jack smiles before going into the bathroom to get dressed

***  
"Welcome to the best ice cream shop in Lebanon" Max introduces as soon as they enter the small shop.

"Max, it's the middle of winter, why ice cream of all things?" Jack asks pulling his coat closer to him.

"What do you want?" Stacy interrupts.

***  
The four make it to the park holding their ice cream. Eliot immediately runs to the swings and starts swinging with one arm, the other occupied with an ice cream cone. Jack sits next to Eliot while Max and Stacy crawl under the playground.

"How are you doing?" Eliot asks.

"Good, I think Max might be right about this ice cream" Jack flashes Eliot a smile and he tugs on the sleeves of his sweater to cover his hands. Eliot responds with a small smile and shifts his gaze to look at his feet as he swings higher.

Eliot has been practically in love with Jack since last year. Jack however, never seemed to notice no matter how blatant Eliot tried to be. From cuddling into his side during movies to sending him obviously flirty snaps Eliot was running out of ideas and Jack was still clueless. And then he started dating Harper and it made sense. Jack was so straight he couldn't look at a penis if someone threw it in his face.

Eliot had stopped trying and all throughout Jack and Harper's relationship he found himself feeling heartbroken. Max and Stacy sympathized with him knowing that they were lucky to have their relationship.

Jack got off the swing and walked over to where Max and Stacy had been talking.

"Hey Jack, I'll go sit with Eliot." Stacy said before taking the swing Jack was just sitting on.

"So, it's been 2 months since you ended it with Harper are you planning on getting back out there?" Max asked, obviously trying to get at Eliot's crush.

"Yeah, but it's so hard to find someone my age that feel as strongly about me as I feel them."

"Have you had your eye on anyone recently?" Max is still prying.

"The only person I feel strongly towards is Eliot but he's a guy so it's not romantic, right."

"Wait, Jack are you homophobic? I knew Dean seemed homophobic but you?"

"Homo-what now? What is that?"

"Against homosexuality like all of that 'man shall not lay with man' bullshit. You really don't know what homophobia is?"

"Max, what the fuck is homosexuality?"

"Like- two guys liking eachother and two women liking eachother romantically and sexually like me and Stacy. Wait, did you not know- Jack, me and Stacy are dating and Eliot is gay, he- Eliot likes other guys"

"Wait two guys can like eachother like- me and Harper liked eachother?"

"More. You two were a trainwreck of a relationship and the shitty kind."

"Oh. In that case, I think I'm in love with Eliot."

"HOLY SHIT! You finally realized that you two are fucking soulmates! Jack, he's in love with you too but your dumbass couldn't see it so how about you start pulling some romcom bullshit out of your ass before he loses hope and moves on."

Jack stares at Max shocked.

"I guess I got to get started."

***  
Eliot is walking back home with Jack, Dean and Cas said he could stay the night at their place. Jack unlocks the door and they walk upstairs to Jack's room. They sit down on his bed and turn on a movie they've both seen a thousand times (because what else is there on Netflix after hours of browsing). Eliot slowly drifts towards Jack until their Eliot is on Jack's lap with Jack's arms draped around his waist.

Jack plants a soft kiss on his shoulder and whispers "I love you". Within seconds Eliot is turned around facing Jack with his knees on either side of Jack's thighs sitting in his lap. Eliot wraps his arms around Jack's neck in a hug and Jack hugs Eliot around the waist. Jack notices Eliot crying and softly pulls away to grab his cheek, "What's wrong?" Jack questions softly.

"I love you too"

Jack pulls Eliot into a kiss. The kiss quickly becomes more heated as the two begin to let their hands wander. After a few minutes they pull away to breathe and Jack removes his shirt before removing Eliot's and kissing along the other boy's neck.

***  
The next morning Eliot wakes up first being spooned by Jack. He turns around to face Jack waking the other boy up.

"Hi" Jack says smiling.

"Hey" Eliot smiles back and kisses Jack on the lips.

"So, does this make us..."

"Yes. I think this makes us boyfriends"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I think this also means I've moved on?" Jack asks.

"hm... maybe one more kiss?" Jack smiles and pulls Eliot closer to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I honestly don't remember writing this but now I mostly write Marvel fics so if you want me to write Supernatural or anything else I have a Tumblr (idislikesteverogers).


End file.
